Arrivederci, Osten
by Raputopu
Summary: Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk diabaikan. Kau bagaikan bilah anak panah yang rongsok. Setinggi apapun dilontarkan ke gumpalan lembut ladang kapas di angkasa, menyerempet ujung sayap burung albatros di udara, belum sempat menyentuh awan, toh, ujung-ujungnya akan landai ke bumi juga. Romansa? Cinta? Jangan melawak, idiota. AU.


**A/N :** Saya seharusnya tidak mengerjakan **benda** ini di sela-sela belajar. Dan besok **UAS**. _Brain,_ _why?_

**Inspirasi** bermula ketika nyari bahan buat coret-coretan bahan ujian dan berakhir dengan menemukan draft** surat cinta** saya pas jaman bahuela di laci meja belajar paling bawah. Hahaha. Terima kasih kertas **A4**. Aku mencintaimu sampai **akhir hayat**.

Ada **Warning **di akhir cerita! Jangan bunuh saya. Kepala saya sudah pusing duluan. Oke deh, **Warn **pertama, ini debut saya nulis **SpaMano**. Sebenarnya saya _prefer_ ke Prussia yang _hot __slash _seksi _slash _menggoda iman _slash _fantasi liar saya selama ini, tapi si Abang ngga punya pasangan—_yang menurut saya cocok—_ di Hetalia. Jadilah saya memilih pair kondang di **Hetalia** yang terkenal dengan kisah manis nan menggigit satu ini. Maka, maafkanlah jika sekiranya cerita ini berujung _OOC_. Yeaa. **Warn **kedua, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis drabble. _Yahoo_.

Dan akhirnya, bagi siapapun yang sedang membuka halaman ini, baik yang sengaja maupun salah klik, silahkan menikmati debut **SpaMano** dan **drabble** saya yang serba pertama kali ini. Yeaa.

* * *

><p><strong>(Petunjuk: Isi cerita dalam bentuk surat. Bisa dibaca di manapun karena kadar romansa di bawah rata-rata.)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**arrivederci , osten by Raputopu**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers **copyright_** Himaruya Hidekaz**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk diabaikan.

_gara-gara dirimu_

.

* * *

><p><em>Hei.<em>

Kau bagaikan bilah anak panah yang rongsok. Setinggi apapun dilontarkan ke gumpalan lembut ladang kapas di angkasa, menyerempet ujung sayap burung albatros di udara, belum sempat menyentuh awan, _toh_, ujung-ujungnya akan landai ke bumi juga.

Jangan terlalu berharap dengan wahana dunia, kawan. Di balik warna-warni jagat raya ada terowongan suram berselubung aura melankolis yang aman tersemat.

Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk diabaikan. Namun segulung kertas dengan hamparan kebun berisi tulisan cakar ayammu di dalamnya mampu membuatku lupa pada eksistensi dunia yang sebenarnya. Hebat juga sampai-sampai aku terdorong ke bentala awang-awang tanpa bingkai, tanpa batas, dikepung lautan kosmos merah jambu berbau _germanium_ hanya gara-gara tulisan anak muda yang dimabuk cinta.

Segala problematika sirna. Grafik kehidupan menjadi statis. Kita memang ditakdirkan komplementer. Tanpa ilogikal satu sama lain.

Sarkasme. Repetisi. Idiopatik. Apatis. Inflamasi.

Semuanya adalah personifikasi dirimu.

Romens? _Romens_? HA HAA HAA. Jangan _ngelawak_, deh.

Aku bangga karena berhasil mematahkan spekulasi '_manusia tak bisa hidup sendiri_'.

Kau lihat itu, sialan?

Namun kau tetap berada di sana. Duduk tenang mengawasi dengan cipratan tawa merdu bagai nyanyian gemerisik padi kala pagi hari.

_Kau_. Kau yang kini menjadi pusat rotasi duniaku. Dan aku benci dengan kelemahanku yang satu ini.

_Hei_, kau orang brengsek yang di sana; jangan tunjukkan lengkungan senyuman hangatmu padaku!

Jangan memaksaku menyerah dengan jeratan nada irama sarat kepedulian itu.

Ini pilihan sulit, _idiota_!

Jika kata-kata romantis bisa membunuh, maka kau pantas disebut dewa kematian.

Kau beruntung terlahir sebagai pria dengan kadar pesona di atas rata-rata. Alam telah menakdirkanmu sebagai seorang ekstrovert tulen dan tidak bisa berdiri konstan pada satu titik.

Bila terdapat grafik psikomotorik yang bisa menggambarkan intensitas gejolak enerjik yang menggebu dari dalam dirimu yang _nyentrik _itu, wahai _pria Eropa _eksotis, maka impresi dalam grafik itu akan bergerombol ria dan berwujud keriting seperti _mie china_ yang disuguhkan ketika pesta ulang tahun. Terlalu rumit dan tak terdefinisikan. Kau adalah sebutan untuk perwujudan kelinci _energizer_ immortal yang kelebihan baterai.

Kau unik dan semata wayang.

Kau adalah lampu jalanan yang paling terang di antara komunitas laron malam. Kharismamu tak terkalahkan, bahkan oleh radiasi matahari sekalipun.

Kau memang sesuai dengan julukanmu yang satu itu.

Sial.

Aku juga menyukaimu, _bastardo_! Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, sialan!

Namun pada akhirnya aku harus mengatakan ini juga, brengsek.

Maaf, Prussia. Aku lebih memilih si pedofil mesum itu. Hubungan kita tidak akan selancar jalur bebas hambatan. Aku melihat banyak batu-batu terjal dan kerikil tajam yang terlalu menyeramkan di masa depan.

Jika menemani si España saja sudah mengikis detik-detik berharga yang sudah kubina sedemikian rupa sejak lahir, kurasa absensimu di kehidupanku akan jauh lebih fatal dan menyulitkan suratan takdirku kelak.

Kuharap persahabatan kita tidak melayang dan menjadi silam setelah ini. Jangan kira aku sedang memohon padamu, bodoh!

Jangan beritahukan pada siapapun mengenai isi surat ini! Apalagi pada Spain! Kalau perlu, setelah membaca ini, bakar saja langsung suratnya!

_Apprezzar_,

Romano

PS : Ngomong-ngomong, besok malam nge-_band_ lagi ya di rumah adikku. Dan jangan kira kau akan dibayar!

_._

_._

**Epilogue**

"_Mein Gott_!" albino itu menjerit memecah malam.

Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi!

Prussia nyaris tersedak _mic-_nya sendiri di kala momen-momen menjelang pesta ulang tahun Germany yang hingar-bingar mengguncang bumi. Biji bola matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Wajahnya memerah padam dan jemarinya gemetar.

Prussia menurunkan kertas berisi surat Romano untuknya dengan wajah horor.

"HE-HEII, _SPAIN_! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN PADAMU UNTUK MENGIRIM _SURAT YANG WAKTU ITU_ KE HUNGARY?"

**.**

**.**

**the end**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Garing? Garing? INI GARIING BANGEETTTT, _BROOOH_. Bahahaha. Gaje banget, sumpah. Romens? Apa itu romens? Ini humor kook, yeaah. Padahal saya ngga bisa bikin humor, yeaah.

Dan sebaris kata Italia di akhir surat _slash _puisi cinta milik Romano itu artinya 'Regards'. Jangan tanya saya dapatnya di mana. Saya bahkan ngga yakin terjemahannya bener apa ngga. Dan kenapa Romano terlihat OOC...

Arrivederci, Osten sendiri artinya Goodbye(_Rome_), East(_Germany_)

Oh, iya, dan **Warn **yang udah saya janjiin adalah: keseluruhan fic ini ternyata berisi **PrusMano**, kawan-kawan. Bahahah. Tapi endingnya tetap **SpaMano**, ya kan ya kan ya kan?

Akhir kata, saya harus kembali ke dunia dan bertarung dengan Godzilla. Saya ngga seharusnya publish fic di saat besok harus UAS. Ha. Ha. Ha. Matilah. Untungnya saya bisa terhibur dengan kembali menulis cerita. Saya sungguh berdosa.

... Dan 80% persen semua hutang multichap saya dikabarkan kemungkinan akan kandas di tengah jalan. _Yeah_.

_Sign,_ rapuh (banget)


End file.
